A New Kind of Hero
by Kammy24601
Summary: After being banished from Olympus and forgotten, Percy Jackson makes some new friends and becomes a new kind of hero. One he never though he could be. But what happens when Olympus is under attack, and not even the gods can save themselves? Out of character Annabeth and maybe Percy. I'll probably do Perstia in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I'm working on my Narnia story! It's just on my other email and I forgot the password I'm switching all my fanfiction to this new account after my email updates. Thank you for being so patient! I've been reading some of these Percy joins Chaos fanfics and I decided to try one of my own. Hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan.**

"Lady Athena," I call out, bowing down politely. "May I speak with you?"

"You already are," she sighs, shrugging slightly. "I suppose I have no option, now do I Perseus?"

"Nope," I reply, grinning broadly. "I have a question for you though."

"I know what you're here to ask, and you know what my answer will be," she says automatically, not even looking up from the book seh;s reading in a language that may or may not exist.

"So it's a yes?" I guess hopefully, knowing nothing is simple with the Wisdom Goddess.

"If you prove yourself," she tells me slowly, finally closing her book, "and Annabeth is one of my most worthy children. It will take a lot to prove yourself."

"I love her ma'am," I state, trying not to make a face. I hate when I have to be all formal. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"So you won't mind performing the twelve labors of Hercules?" She retorts, smiling at me almost kindly. It's very odd coming from her, and I don't like the cold feeling that trickles down my neck.

"Anything that blundering oaf can do, I can do better!" I retort, trying to sound confident. Something tells Athena has secrets she isn't sharing.

"Whatever happens, I wish you the best Perseus Jackson," she replies, her normally cold grey eyes focused on something in the distance I'm not sure I can see if I tried.

"Thank you…..?" I mutter, trying not to sound too confused.

"Percy," she says suddenly, her voice and eyes sparking with their usual fire. "You are the greatest hero Olympus has ever known. It will do you good to remember that. When you're done, my owl will send for you. We can forge your ring here."

"Thank you, Lady Athena," I say, bowing down respectfully. Annabeth will never believe that her mom complimented me!

"You must complete these task without delay,: she continues. "No talking to anyone at camp or explaining your whereabouts."

"Yes ma'am," I agree, though I know Annabeth won't like it. She was shattered the last time I had disappeared, but I really hope that the wedding ring will appease her, if only a little bit.

"Adieu, Perseus Jackson," she murmurs as I leave, so lowly that I barely hear her.

I wave in response and head off to what I has to be the hardest thing in my life.

One year later

"Perseus?" Athena whispers, stunned.

"I'm…. I'm finished," I choke out, struggling to stay on my feet. The owl bought me as quickly as it could, but Ladon at the garden of the Hesperides wasn't an easy opponent to face.

"What happened?!" She exclaims, handing me a bottle of nectar that appeared out of nowhere. Perks of being a goddess, I suppose.

"The final Labor was simple. Cerberus enjoys red balls, so i just stopped at Walmart before I went. Ladon doesn't like me too much because I didn't save Zoe," I explain, sipping the nectar slowly, sighing in relief as I feel the skin around the wounds start to tingle. I'm healing.

"Congratulations Perseus," she sighs, her voice sounding strained for some reason. "You have proven yourself worthy of my daughter. As a gift, I will forge your engagement ring myself."

"Seriously?" I ask, kicking myself inwardly. Of course she meant it. She hates jokes.

"If you could just describe what you want, I won't take long," she replies, smiling at me as warmly as any terrifying goddess of wisdom and strategy can.

"I…. Celestial bronze, for sure. I want an owl carrying a trident, the one that Annabeth sketches all the time on the inside, along with the phrase 'as long as we're together,'" I explain, blushing at my own cheesiness.

"What about on the outside? Any precious stones?" She questions, and I suddenly feel like I'm back in school, and that this is a test I need to pass.

"No," I reply slowly, thinking my words through carefully. "Annabeth doesn't like big, glamorous things. Etch 'Wise Girl' and fill it with some kind or sea green pearl?"

She stares at me silently for a few minutes, making me shift uncomfortably. This last year has been hell for me, and the last thing I need is my girlfriends mom to vaporize me.

"I'm so sorry Perseus," she whispers, holding out her hand. The ring I described sits in her palm, and I know Annabeth will love it. It's perfect.

"How did you do that so fast….?" I ask in awe.

"I saw it in your head last time you were here," she replies, smiling slightly. "I had Hephaestus help me make it."

"Thank you so much," I breath, hardly able to believe how perfectly everything was playing out. "Thank you both so much."

"Thank you," she insists, shaking her head. "Thank you savior of Olympus."

"Why did you just apologize?" I ask, looking up at her in confusion. Athena is infamous for refusing to apologize, resulting in entire civilizations crashing to the ground.

"Good luck, Son of Poseidon," she replies, waving her hand in dismissal. I'm gone before I even have time to thank her again.

The familiar smell of the ocean engulfes me before I open my eyes, and I know that I'm finally home. home. Not actually home I guess, but at Camp Half-Blood, which is basically the same thing, but something feels different. The ocean smells the same, the scent of strawberries still wafts lazily through the air, and you can hear the playful cries of the campers as they joust in the field, but something is majorly off. What's going on…?

No one has seen my yet, oddly enough. Not even Chiron has come down to greet me, but I know he has to know that I've arrived. He would have been notified the second I walk through the borders. I start jogging toward the fields, where I hear lots of campers laughing. There must be some sort of game day today or something.

"Perseus," a voice calls from my right, causing me to freeze in place. It's my favorite mentor! Okay, my only mentor, but still, he's my favorite!

"Chiron!" I call out in greeting, jogging over to meet him.

"I'll take over here, Chiron," a voice interrupts, causing my heart to completely stop. Annabeth.

"Wise girl," I breath, turning to face her as she steps out of the Athena cabin. Her perfect blond curls are pulled back in a ponytail, sweat plastering her sun kissed face. She's wearinf her usual attire, camp shirt and denim shorts, and her new dagger is strapped at her side. My heart jumps into my torat as I'm filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss her senseless."Wise girl, I wanted-"

"Save your breath for the trial Perseus," she growls, coldly. Her usual sparkling, playful grey eyes were cold and calculating.

"Trial?" I stammer, swallowing past the lump that's forming in my throat. "What are you talking about Annabeth?"

"Let me explain what happened at least," Chiron starts, but she quickly interrupts him.

"We'll let Zeus explain," she clips, walking to my side briskly.

"Annabeth," I whispers, biting my cheek, "Annabeth, I really-"

She grabs my arm roughly, and suddenly we're in the middle of the council of the gods with twelve Olympians completely surrounding me.

"What is this?!" I demand, extremely hurt. "How the hell can you suddenly transport from one place to the next, Chase?!"

"I captured the traitor, Lord Zeus," she says, bowing down to the airhead and ignoring me pointedly.

"Well done, Daughter of Athena," he praises, glaring at me coldly. "Is your wish still the same?"

"Yes sir," she replies, smiling proudly at Athena. I think I'm going to be sick, but it warms me up slightly that Athena's face matches my feelings.

"Then arise, Immortal Architect of Olympus," he says, causing a bright light to engulf her completely.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demand again, choosing to study the faces around the room instead of Annabeth's smug smirk.

"You are being tried for treason," Zeus growls, his face still a stone cold mask of pure anger.

His cold hard gaze is matched by nearly every deity in the room. Athena, Apollo, Hestia and Hades, who isn't really supposed to be here in the first place, are the only ones who aren't glaring at me. Athena is glaring at annabeth, rightly so in my opinion. Apollo is looking at me desperately, like he's trying to get some sort of message though. Hades is looking at me knowingly, and I suddenly relate to him on a personal level. He's been through this exact same thing, and has had to endure it for eternity. Hestia is perhaps the most heartbreaking, because she knows how much I need these people. Gaea took my mother and step father. This is the only family I have left, and now I'm being…. I don't even know.

"Have you not been listening, boy?!" Zeus roars, and I sudden realize he's been talking about something or the other while I looked around the room.

"Actually I haven't," I respond, suddenly sick and tired of going through the same old cycle with the gods. I'm done bowing. "I've learned to tune out complete bullshit. Useful skill to have when you're dealing with Olympians."

"You just signed your own penalty," a new voice booms filled with more anger than even Zeus, and it causes my stomach to convulse. It's my father. Not him too. Dad couldn't be in on this too.

"You have been tried and found guilty of treason," Zeus announces, clearly annoyed that Poseidon spoke out of turn. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I object, shaking my head aggressively. "I saved all of your asses twice!"

"We have proof that shows otherwise," he replies slowly, clearing enjoying himself. "Proof that you aided both Kronos and Gaea in their raids against out home. I, Zeus, ruler of Olympus, hereby banish Perseus Jackson from anyplace that is sacred to the gods, on penalty of death."

"What proof?!" I cry desperately, not wanting to have to leave camp Half-Blood. If I just lost Annabeth, it is all I have left.

"Proof by very credible sources," Zeus replies stonily, but I see his gaze flit over to Annabeth who stand by her mother's feet.

"You," I breathe, not wanting to believe it.

"Me," she replies, smiling smugly. "You had to be caught Seaweed Brain. I just wish it was sooner."

"I fell into Tartarus for you," I growl through clenched teeth.

"You pushed me in," she retorts, shaking her head, "and then you fell like the clumsy idiot that you are."

"Happy Anniversary," I whisper, unable to look at her any longer. I was ready to dedicate my entire life to this girl. I pull out the engagement ring and toss it at her carelessly. She doesn't even bother to pick it up.

"Do any object to this verdict?" Zeus asks, looking around the room threateningly.

"I do," a small voice sounds from the corner, and I'm surprised to see Hestia stepped forward, still in the form of a teenage girl.

"Sit down girl," Zeus growls. "You aren't an Olympian."

"She's more important to Olympus than you will ever be!" I protest angrily. They can talk to me any way they want, but they are not about to disrespect my friends.

"I will smite you off the face of this-" Zeus begins.

"I object," Athena interrupts cooly, causing Annabeth's mouth to fall open.

"As do I," Hades seconds, stepping forward.

"And I," Apollo says, rising up from his throne.

"You have no right," Zeus growls, shaking his head. "All of you sit. The vote has been done, and the dye cast. Leave us Perseus Jackson, and return at your own peril."

"Wait!" my father yells, grabbing his trident quickly.

"Brother," Zeus whispers threateningly.

"Don't worry brother," dad responds, glaring at me icily. "This is one matter in which I agree with you entirely. I renounce all ties to you, Perseus Jackson. The waters of the earth will now recoil at your touch, and all the creatures of the sea will despise your name. I cut all ties, from here on out, you are not a son of mine."

"Fine," I whisper, clearing my throat. "I only have one thing to say to all of you. This is the last time you will hear of Percy Jackson. When Olympus is in need, you can find a new damn hero. God news your leader is too incompetent to take care of you all."

I pull out riptide, uncapping the tip to change it from pen form to sword.

"I renounce my claim to the cursed blade, Anaklusmos. I return you to your rightful owner, the huntress in the stars," I continue, unable to stop the rage from flooding through my system. I release my grip on the swords as it disintegrates in my hand. I feel the gaze of Artemis, knowing I have successfully gained her favor.

I feel a surge of electricity run through me, and I feel the blessings of Hades, Apollo, Athena, Artemis and Hestia all rush through me at once, filling me with more power than I have ever felt in my whole life. I nod slightly in thanks and turn to storm out of the council room.

Before I get very far, all the hair on the back of my neck stands up on end, I turn around just in time to snatch Zeus' master bolt out of the air, ignoring the sudden burning in my hands. Everything in me protests as I slam it down over my knee. A loud boom fills the air, and I'm thrown out of the room as it's filled with a blinding white light. Everything around me fades away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Primordial**

 **I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I wished I had a good excuse but honestly I just got put on some new antidepressants a few weeks about and I haven't felt like doing anything too much. Please excuse any grammatical errors, I tried my best.**

"The time to wake has passed young one," a voice hisses in my ear, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin as my eyes jolt open.

It's extremely dark, and my eyes are fighting to adjust as the flood of memories threatens to knock me over. Athena. The twelve labors. The trial. Annabeth…. Oh gods, Annabeth.

The room around me is full of empty chairs and empty tables, all set up in equal rows, with one at the very front of the room. The front table had twelve chairs, equally spaced among the six tables that ran in a row. The six tables in a row had about one hundred seats per table. This all reminded me of that _Harry Potter_ movie Annabeth and I watched in the theatre. It's actually pretty cool!

"Are you hungry?" the voice question, echoing in all directions.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking around wildly. " _Where_ are you?"

"Which one is it?" the voice asks, laughing gleefully. Definitely a female. "Do you want to know who I am or where I am?"

"Where," I reply after a moment.

"The harder one," she chuckles. "Can I just tell you who I am, then answer your other question?"

"Sure, why not?" I snark sarcastically. "Nothing else makes sense."

"It's fixing to get worse!" she promises, her voice sounding oddly upbeat. "I am a primordial-"

"I flunked geometry," I interrupt. "I have no idea what that means."

"As I as saying," she continues, slightly annoyed. "I am a primo-"

"I need a definition please," I interrupt again. "Oh! Were you a part of the primordial band?! They sucked. No offense."

"You truly are impossible," she mutters.

There's a loud bang as a woman appears, clad completely in black fighting gear. I want to say it's leather, but I can tell by the way it seems to shimmer that it's not. The air around her seems to swirl, as if the fabric that holds our world together has reworked itself around so that she can exist. The lady has long, curly black hair, and deep, blood red eyes that send chills down my spine. She's beautiful, but in the 'I'm going to kill you and everyone you care about' kind of way. Everything about her screams 'dangerous,' but my interest is immediately piqued and I want to know more.

"Your eyes are red," I mutter stupidly, just now realizing I've been staring for a good five minutes.

"I was annoyed," she chuckles, shaking her head. "Give them a moment."

She closes her eyes, and I take a moment to study her. She looks about twenty years old, yet I sense she's the oldest person I've ever met. The longer I look at her dainty hands, almond shaped eyes and pouty lips, the more I compare her to Annabeth. She's softer, in a way, but also a lot more powerful. I don't say that lightly. Annabeth is one of the most powerful demigods I know, even if she's a disgusti-

"There!" she exclaims, her eyes popping open. They're now a royal purple color, making her seem a lot younger, maybe sixteen now.

"Am I dead?" I ask, looking around. "This is an odd punishment. Is my job to annoy you into smiting me for eternity?"

"Do you know who I am?" she asks, her eyebrow rising up in a silent challenge.

"I know your band sucked," I joke, grinning stupidly. Leo was right. Jokes are the only way to avoid pain.

"To answer your question, you aren't dead," she sighs, shaking her head. "Yet."

"If I'm not dead," I repeat slowly, "and I'm not allowed anywhere near the gods, where am I?"

"In the realm of Chaos!" she proclaims proudly, spreading her arms in the standard 'look at me' gesture. "Welcome, Perseus Jackson, greatest hero of the nine realms."

"Okay," I say, shaking my head. "I can take the Greek god nonsense, but this is too much. I'm dead. Hades, cut the joke. Please."

The room is suddenly full of laughter, and I turn around to find every single empty chair has been filled. There are only two left empty. The biggest chair at the head table, where I assume the mystery lady sits, and the chair directly to the right of it.

"Welcome to the Legions of Chaos," she speaks, the entire room going silent immediately.

"Wait," I say, shaking my head. " _You're_ Chaos? You're _the_ Chaos? Destroyer and creator of worlds? Scary beast?"

"I can't argue with the first part of your statement, but the last part is a bit cruel," she points out, looking over herself slowly. "My real form is unattainable in this realm, but I think the one I chose suits me just fine."

"One more question," I sigh, shaking my head. "If all of this is true, why am I here?"

"The prophecy, of course!" she exclaims, gesturing towards some weirdo to the left of her chair, wearing a mask.

"I've had enough of the fates idiotic prophecies to last a lifetime," I growl automatically.

"As have all of we," she says cooly, "step forward please, Hero of the Void."

The guy she gestured to earlier steps forward, deliberately taking his time. He's clad in exactly the same material as she is, but he has a sword hanging from his hip belt. My hand automatically reaches for Riptide until I remember that I gave him back to Zoe Nightshade. Just great.

"Are you okay with showing him who you are?" Chaos asks the guy. At least I assume it's a guy. They walk a lot like a guy anyway.

"Whatever you wish, Lady Chaos," a familiar voice replies as the man falls to one knee to bow respectfully. The voice is deep, and clearly male. I recognize it vaguely, but I can't put my finger on it.

"I asked for _your_ opinion," she repeats, raising her eyebrow. "Rise."

"I trust Perseus with my life," he says slowly as he straightens back up. He moves gracefully, almost like a cat. A huge, muscular cat with creepy friends.

"I wouldn't recommend that," I interject helpfully. "Enemy of all the gods standing right here, at your service."

"Not all," Chaos corrects, studying me carefully. "You even have the Lady Athena on your side. No small feat."

"My own father turned against me," I counter. "That's no small feat."

"Children turn against parents, and parents against children," the masked guy says stoically. I _know_ I recognize his voice from somewhere!

"Why am I here?" I ask instead of replying. "Why am I not dead? Zeus tried to vaporize me."

"You vaporized yourself," Chaos corrects. "You snapped his master bolt. There's still people searching everywhere for you. Zeus demanded that you be brought to your knees at his throne."

"I assume you guys are part of that manhunt?" I ask, looking around at all of our silent spectators. It's mildly freaky. Hundreds of people in the room and no one has made a sound. I can't even be sure anyone is breathing.

"I have never answered to the gods," she huffs indignantly, "and I certainly will not start now."

"We should start training soon," the masked man speaks up again. I think he's afraid we'll forget that he's here.

"Best of luck to you!" I exclaim, giving him a big thumbs up. "Now, if someone could please point me in the direction of the exit."

"Will you not stay for dinner old friend?" the man asks while Chaos smiles at us both in amusement.

"We aren't friends," I point out, "and I'm certainly not staying here with complete strangers."

"Pity Percy," the masked man chuckles, shaking his head, "I've always considered you a friend."

Before I can ask any questions, he's reaching up to pull his mask off. His bright golden hair seems oddly out of place with all the black in the room. His mischievous smile still matching his fathers to a tee, although I was never stupid enough to tell him that. I stumble back in shock. He's dead. He's dead. I _watched him die!_

"Luke Castellan," I choke out, staring at the son of Hermes in shock.

"Nice to see you Percy," he replies, smiling brighter than I had ever seen him smile before. He looks oddly happy.

I'm sure he says something else, but it's lost in the deafening silence of the room as the floor rushes up to meet me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters besides some random OC's. All rights go to Rick Troll Riordan. Sorry for not updating. I just write and I don't even think about posting, so I'm a bit ahead. I'll edit and post a bit more frequently now.**

"Is he dead?" an unfamiliar voice whispers loudly, followed by several annoyed shushes.

"I think he's waking up!" someone else shouts excitedly, the chorus of shushes that follow are now doubled.

I open my eyes slowly to see several curious, unfamiliar faces hovering inches from mine. I roll over quickly, sweeping them all off of their feet with a single spin. I rip the dagger from the belt of the one closest to me and lurch to my feet quickly.

"I tried to warn them," someone calls out, their voice filled with laughter. I slowly turn towards them, already knowing who will be sitting down.

"Luke," I say slowly, shaking my head. "You're dead. I saw you die. I burned your shroud. I held your body!"

"Never got to thank you for that by the way," he remarks casually, as if heiss commenting on the weather.

"Someone needs to explain some things," I growl, reaching down to help a little girl I knocked down. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"My lord," she squeaks, blushing bright red before slinking back into the crowd.

 _What the Hades?!_

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Luke asks, gesturing at the others.

"Lead the way," I reply sarcastically, as if I have any other choice.

He walks into the hall, nodding curtly. I sigh as I fall into step behind him. I hate when people just leave and expect you to follow. It's so annoying.

"Where are we going?" I ask, after what felt like an hour of walking. We've passed so many darkened hallways, I lost count at about fifty-seven.

"To your chambers," he replies, glancing at me oddly. How was _I_ supposed to know?!

"I suppose that means I'm stuck here?" I retort, gritting my teeth. "I am seriously tired of all of these gods meddling in-"

"There are no gods allowed here," he interrupts, stopping in front of a hallway with only one entrance. A massive door that was made completely of some dark black and red glowing metal.

"What is this place?" I ask in amazement, walking towards the huge door.

Luke doesn't answer, but I'm too enthralled to care at this point. There's words and letters in some kind of language that I don't understand inscribed upon every square inch of the door. The symbols are swimming around, seeming to move faster as I step closer. The rest of the world seems to freeze as my hand is slowly drawn to the handle, as if being pulled by a powerful magnet. My fingers close around the bronze door handle that thrums in my hand warmly, causing a brief, unexpected smile to flit across my face.

"That was a bit anticlimactic," Luke observes, walking over to stand beside me.

"What are you talking about?" I murmur, looking over at him curiously.

"Everyone else who touched the door has been thrown back," he explains. "I was kind of hoping to see you hit the wall, Jackson."

"You let me touch a cursed door?" I question, frowning.

"You wouldn't have died," he chuckles, shrugging innocently.

"Asshat," I mutter, tugging the door open lazily.

He just laughs and gestures for me to walk into the room first. If anyone is going to die, I suppose I'm the obvious choice. I shake my head and step through the threshold, looking around curiously.

The room is surprisingly normal, albeit a bit spacious. There's a king size canopy bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the back wall. The sheets are all a deep, midnight blue. There's three dressers and a nightstand around the room, all dark black. No windows, or light bulbs that I can see, but the room is till lit with some kind of dark purple glow. It's abnormally cold in here, but not entirely unpleasant. If I'm feeling my eyelids freeze, I _have_ to be alive. So that's a plus, right?

"Dude," Luke mutters, following me into the room.

"What?" I ask, glancing back at him.

"Welcome home, my Champion," Chaos' voice fills the room, and once again she is nowhere in sight.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that," I groan, shaking my head. "Are you not coming in?"

"Are you inviting me?" she retorts. I hate when people answer a question with another question.

"Is this like on of those vampire myth things?" I mutter to Luke. "Like, she can't come in without an invitation?"

"More like a respect thing," Chaos responds for him, appearing in the middle of the room. _Again._ "I don't enjoy intruding on the privacy of my Legions."

"You should really get those looked at. Annabeth told me they get infected rather quickly," I tell her slowly, smiling like a child.

"Does he have a hearing problem or is he just stupid?" she asks Luke, rolling her eyes.

"He's a great hero, ma'am," Luke reassures, glaring at me pointedly. "Just needs a bit more training."

"Hey!" I complain. "If I'm dead, I will suffer in peace. No training."

"We need to talk, Perseus," Chaos says, facing going deadly serious. "You don't believe this is real?"

"Of course it isn't real," I snort, shaking my head. "This is one of Hades' brilliant punishment ideas."

"Even Hades doesn't have enough creativity for all of this," she tells me, her voice oddly gentle. "We both know this is much too cruel for him."

"It doesn't make sense," I protest, still shaking my head. "Luke is dead. I should be dead. I…. Annabeth is gone. I _want_ to be dead."

"You're destined for great things," she argues. "If you would just believe-"

"I am sick and tired of being forced into destinies I don't agree with," I grow. "I don't want to be a hero. There's no one left to be a hero for."

"We all tire of our destiny," she says slowly, glancing at Luke. "I'm just here to offer you another chance."

"Another chance," I repeat, watching them curiously. "Another chance at what?"

"You are the most worthy hero to grace the nine realms," she continues, nodding her head. "I know you dislike destiny's Perseus, but you can't always outrun them."

"What do you want?" I ask, trying not to sigh. Do I even have a choice in the matter? I never do.

"I want you to finally have a choice in something," she says. "I want you to be able to choose for yourself."

"That isn't possible with the Fates," I tell her flatly. "All three of them hate me."

"They also have no power over you anymore," she counters, crossing her arms as Luke shifts awkwardly. "You've been completely banished."

"How does that cut the power from the Fates?" I ask in confusion. "Aren't they all knowing and all powerful?"

"Powerful?" she snorts, shaking her head. "They just like yarn. Any more stupid questions?"

"One," I reply, licking my lips slowly. If _any_ of this is real, I'm ready to start right now. "What is this prophecy everyone keeps mentioning?"

"That," she says slowly, eyes darkening. "No one knows what that means. It's been around for as long as I have know, and it doesn't translate directly into your language."

"Then break it down for me," I demand, glancing between her and Luke curiously. "One of you explain it to me. Please."

"You get a choice this time," Luke says as Chaos opens her mouth to speak. "Trust me. It's a lot better here."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Chaos interjects, glaring at Luke, "I need you to commit to staying for the first level of training before I can give you information."

"How long is that?" I ask.

"Just about seventy years, but you could probably do it in fifty."

" _What?_!" I shout. "Are you insane?! I don't want to _die_ here!"

"You're already dead," she replies dryly. "You had to die in order to get here."

"I…. I'm dead?" He whispers slowly.

"We all are," Luke says lightly.

"But I didn't die," I protest. "I was perfectly fine!"

"You snapped the master bolt," Chaos explains, shaking her head. "Your entire soul should have been obliterated."

"Then how am I here?" I asks.

"As I said earlier," she sighs, clearly annoyed, "I am not limited to the laws your little gods have laid out for your people."

"Hades will be pissed that he's missing out on torturing me then," I point out, smiling carefully.

"They don't hate you nearly as much as you think Perseus," Luke interrupts. "Zeus, Ares and Hera hate everyone. The rest of them actually respect you."

I laugh dryly, shaking my head. I might actually be dead. This was some form of punishment from Hades. I'll be tricked into thinking that I might have gotten away from everything, then it will all be ripped away. Might as well go ahead and let the old goat have his laugh.

"Fine," I mutter, staring straight ahead defiantly. "I'll do what I have to do."

"Swear your fealty to me," she replies, nodding at Luke who steps to her side automatically.

"Fealty?" I ask, stepping back slightly. "Why is that necessary?"

I had finally gotten away from the gods, if any of this is actually happening, and I'm not eager to swear myself over to some other deity.

"It's not what you think," Luke says, smiling. "Just swear off your loyalty to the gods. You can be released from your oath to her at any time."

"So I can leave if I want to?" I repeat in confusion.

"Of course," Chaos replies, raising an eyebrow. "You're free to go at anytime. I'm just offering you a way out."

"Then I'll swear anything you ask of me," I promise, slowly bowing down.

"Then welcome to the Legions of Chaos, Perseus Jackson," Chaos says, her voice echoing through the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own any of RIck Riordan's characters. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I think it's a bit longer than the others! Feel free to criticize as well, or even offer some suggestions. I would love to hear your ideas.**

 _ **700 Years Later**_

 _ **New POV**_

A little girl sprint across the dark field, the smell of smoke filling her nose, making her eyes sting. The thudding footsteps of her pursuers are getting louder and louder in her ears, and now they are too numerous to count. The ground beneath her feet begins to change, and she suddenly tumbles into sand. She's made it to the beach, and that's when she knew she was dead. She could have lost the things in the woods, in her woods, but the smoke made it too dark to see and she ran the wrong way. The tears she knows she should be crying don't fall as she scrambles to her feet, turning to face the looming silhouettes making their way towards her.

"Enough," she all but growls, trying to sound intimidating. It works on the boys in her neighborhood, but they were human.

The air fills with the sound of growling and hissing, causing a chill to shoot down her spine. She shudders when she realizes it's supposed to be laughing. They're close enough for her to smell their disgusting breath now, causing her to grip the stick she managed to grab earlier tighter. They might try to kill her, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

The temperature drops drastically and figures suddenly freeze. They stare behind the girl, red eyes wide with terror. She slowly turns around, her teeth gritted in determination. There's a man behind her, but he isn't just a plain man. He's clad entirely in black, two swords hanging at his sides with black wings that were twice as big as he was stretched out around him. He had a helmet on with an insignia she didn't recognize, but she could see the cold blue eyes peering out at her. She's never seen so much hatred in one person before, and her father would have warned her away from him immediately.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice coming out much more confident than she feels at the moment.

"Get behind me," he replies softly, pulling both of his swords out smoothly.

She's never been one to obey orders, but she does so automatically. He lunges forward faster than humanly possible, blades already at the ready, and she closes her eyes.

 _ **Percy POV**_

I smell the smoke first. Technically I'm not even supposed to be here, but I don't follow orders too well. I know, I know, shocking development, right?

The screams are what get my full attention. The screams are what causes me to shut off contact with Chaos, though I know I will pay for it later. I jump off the side of the building, allowing my wings to stretch out entirely as I glide towards an old beach. I smell a demigod, but they aren't very powerful yet. I don't know how these Telechines could have found them this early. However they did it, they will regret this for the rest of their miserable lives.

I come up on a young girl, wielding a stick like a baseball bat. She's glowering at the beasts slowly making their way towards her, her blonde hair making her an easy target in the smoky terrain.

"I do believe these odds are unfair," I mutter quietly, but I can tell all the Telechines hear me. They freeze in unison, and I can't stop the smug grin that comes across my face. "Seven against one little girl? I think I can offer you a more worthy opponent."

I talk too low for the little girl to hear, but she still turns. I watch her study me, and I try to look as kind as I can, but even I can tell I'm failing. Her small, angry grey eyes meet mine, and I feel my breath catch.

"Who are you?" She asks, trying her best to sound confident, but unable to hide the waver in her voice.

"Get behind me," I murmur, unable to think of anything better to say as I pull my swords from their sheaths.

Surprisingly, she does so. I lunge forward kind of lazily, but they aren't going anywhere. I swing my sword and take the heads off of four of them at once. The other three surround me angrily, and I hear the little girl let out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a whimper. It's time to stop playing. I swing the sword in my left hand over my head in a wide arch, taking the last three out effortlessly.

"W-who _are_ you?!" The girl demands, sounding more confident than before.

"I'll be with you in a moment," I assure her, stabbing my blades into the ground to the hilt, making sure the earth seeps the blood off the blades completely before pulling them back out.

" _What_ are you?" She whispers, her voice almost fearful.

"That doesn't matter," I reply, turning to face her as I sheath my swords. "I'm here to help."

"Dad said not to trust anyone that won't tell you their name," she frowns, stepping back.

"Your father? Where is he now?" I ask.

"I… He's dead. For two years now." She replies, her eyes growing hard. She clearly hates pity.

"My mother died too. A long time ago," I whisper kindly, pulling my helmet off as I crouch in front of her.

"I don't know my mother," she whispers, biting her lower lip to hide the slight tremble.

"I know a place where people like you are safe. People who can see monsters. You'll be safe there," I offer her my hand.

"Are you a monster?" She asks, putting her small, trembling hand into mine.

"Depends on who you ask," I reply honestly, closing my fingers over hers, "but you don't have be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" She growls, glaring at me pointedly.

I laugh and slip my helmet onto her head. "Wear this. It will keep you warm."

I pick her up and shoot into the air before she can reply, heading towards the place that I used to love more than I loved myself.

 _ **An hour later**_

Sophie, I learned her name about ten minutes into the flight, fell asleep on the way here. I can fly much faster, but I didn't want to hurt her more than she already has been. I land outside the familiar borders of camp half blood, and see a familiar centaur by a big pine tree.

"Is she hurt?" Chiron calls, trotting down the hill towards me.

"Smoke inhalation and some minor burns," I reply, carefully pulling the helmet off of her and putting it back on, causing her to wake.

"Where…?" She mutters sleepily.

"She's so young," he comments, frowning. "How did you find her?"

"Telchines," I reply, handing her to over to him. "Sophie, this is my friend Chiron. He'll take care of you. Chiron, this is Sophie. She's almost nine."

"You're leaving?" Sophie whispers softly, hugging herself tightly.

"Zeus is demanding you make an audience with him. He wants to know who you are," Chiron warns.

"My answer is the same. I do not serve Zeus," I reply, bowing politely. "It has been an honor, Chiron. As always."

"Will you not tell me your name?" He asks, smiling as if he already knew my answer.

"My name was erased eons ago, and I will leave it that way," I shoot up into the sky quickly, opening back my connection to Chaos.

 _You do realize rescuing demigods is not in your job description, right?_

Her voice fills my head, and I can practically taste the sarcasm.

 _If I don't, they'll die._ I reply, shaking my head.

 _I called everyone back an hour ago. We need to talk._ She pointedly ignores my argument.

 _On my way, m'lady._ I reply sarcastically as I dive into the black hole that forms over my head, but she has already pulled away.

Back in my room, I peel off my uniform slowly, shaking my head. She rarely calls meeting, but it always has something to do with a mission of some sort, so I'll take my time. The last mission took nearly a decade and I failed miserably.

I retract my wings back into my back as I grab my plain black pants and shirt I use for lounging. I know she will be displeased with me, but I step into the shower. I'm covered in smoke, soot, tears and blood, and I will not attend a meeting of the Legion looking like this.

I step out of the shower a few minutes later, holding back a sigh as I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. After Poseidon renounced me as his son, I lost my sea green eyes. They changed to a calm sky blue, but after I accepted Chaos' offer to be her Agent of Winter, my eyes turned a light ice blue, and my hair turned white. I'm paler than I've ever been, but that's probably also due to the fact I hardly ever go out in the sun anymore, and when I do it's only the winter sun. My body is covered in various scars, most of them from my first century of training. No one but Luke, although he is simply known as 'Commander', has been able to touch me with a blade since.

I pull my shirt over my head, pausing to trace the SPQR tattoo on my arm. Chaos thought it would fade, but it hasn't yet. I keep my camp necklace hanging over my bed, although I try not to look at that one too much. All the friends that I had are dead or traitors, so they aren't the best memories to dwell on.

 _Agent, you have kept us waiting long enough,_ She warns.

I sigh and dress quickly, shaking my head firmly to chase the memories away. Everyone here has a past, and they all got over it. I can too. Eventually.

 _Coming, M'lady._

I sprint towards the main hall, the halls completely deserted. That must mean she called everyone. The last time they had a full legion meeting was before my time, and it was for the original Titan war. Whatever this is, it's huge. I run faster, biting my cheek as I skid into the room.

"I apologize for my tardiness," I say, loud enough to echo, causing all chattering to cease as I make my way to the throne of Chaos, bowing down. "M'lady."

"Rise," she says, touching my shoulder. "Sit, Agent l. There is much to discuss."

"Pardon me for asking," I murmur to her as I stand slowly, taking my seat on her right side, "but why could you just not have met with me later? I hate to keep everyone waiting so long."

"We only needed you present for the last portion," she assures me, waving her arm towards Luke. "The floor is yours, Commander."

"All missions to Earth are cancelled until further notice," he announces as he stands, ignoring the immediate clamberig of voices as everyone tries to make themselves heard. "This decision will be enforced by Chaos, her Winter Agent, and myself. Any problems you have can be submitted to us directly."

The voices stop as soon as Luke starts talking again, and I feel the attention in the room shift to myself. I knew nothing about this, but I feel like that was Chaos' plan, and I trust her with my entire being, so I won't argue. Not everyone her likes me because I won't take my helmet off around them, and the only two people who know about my past are Luke and Chaos.

"If I may interrupt," a younger voice calls as Luke finishes. A small girl towards the end of the last row table stands, bowing in our general direction politely. I'm just surprised we can hear her voice at all. "I just got assigned to the group exchange program with Earth. Why are we shutting everything down?"

"It is not your turn," Luke begins, leaning onto the our table in annoyance.

"Let her speak," I interrupt, standing. "I believe they all have a right to know why they won't be returning to Earth until further notice."

"He is right," Chaos mutters so only the two of us can hear. "The other three agents have already been filled in, Winter. You will meet them later."

I nod on conformation, taking my seat. Chaos has four agent, and they all take on the form of one of Earth's traditional four seasons. I am her Winter agent, and as far as I know none of the other agents have met. I know I've never met any of them.

"There is a war coming up," Luke starts slowly, pulling his helmet off. "One that not even the united power of all the gods could hold back."

"That's hardly surprising," the mousy girl interjects once again. "We all know the gods are useless."

"My legion is not made up of only demigods," Chaos replies. "The vast majority of my legion has not spent a day in their lives on Earth, so their patience is wearing thin, and so is mine. Let the commander finish."

The girl opens her mouth as if to say something else, but quickly shuts it as she takes her seat. Smart. Not very many people challenge Chaos without consequences. I've learned that the hard way.

"As I was saying," Luke continues slowly, shaking his head, "Chaos has decided watching the world as they know it be taken back over by the original titans and monsters, she will send us instead."

"The entire Legion of Chaos on a plane that is not the Void will consume everything, Commander," I interject, frowning. "I wouldn't have a problem if it was just the gods, but you're jeopardizing the lives of the innocent."

"My apologies," Luke replies, putting his hands in the air in mock surrender. "We will not all be going. The four agents of Chaos will, and you will take two soldiers of your choosing."

 _What's he talking about?!_ I mentally shoot at Chaos, suddenly very grateful for the mask hiding my expressions.

 _You're the agent who trains with the soldiers the most. We've all agreed you should choose the two companions._ She replies, her eyes not leaving Luke.

 _What war?! There hasn't been a major once since Gaea._

 _This is much bigger than Gaea, I'm afraid._ She lets her eyes flit towards me, shooting me a confident smile, but even I could tell that she was hiding something.

 _Hey, Perce?_ Another familiar voice interrupts before I can ask her more questions. Luke looks straight at me, not even bothering to hide the face that we're having a mental conversation. _Sorry to interrupt, but you've been staring straight ahead for five minutes and the Legion's getting nervous._

 _Shit!_

"I get to choose two people to drag into a war with me? Any from the Legion?" I ask loudly, looking around at the crowd before me as if I've been thinking and not being a complete idiot.

"Yes," Chaos answers. "I have a list of volunteer, but you may choose whomever you want. They have the right to refuse, of course."

"Of course," I mutter, clearing my throat and getting louder quickly. "What would they have to go through?"

"Training of course," Luke replies. "Training with you, the other three Agents, and Chaos."

I stand and begin to walk along the front of the room, pausing in front of each table. We have four tables, each seat rightfully earned through hard work and dedication.

I pause in front of the first table on my left, studying each face individually. I can feel the arrogance radiating off of them, each of them sure that they were going to get picked. These were the war veterans. Some of them have been here longer than me. Some of them have seen more bloodshed than I can even imagine, but I still keep walking.

The second table is just as cocky, but they haven't quite earned the right to sit with others just yet. They've proven themselves in battle, of course, but they aren't exactly the leaders. They have the skills, of course, just not the intuition, so I keep moving.

The third table seems surprised that I made it this far. They've been here a while, but they only have the makings of good soldiers. They'll follow orders really well, but they don't have the skills required to lead. I nod at them in, smiling encouragingly. They couldn't see me, but I hope they got the message. They're just as important as my best military leaders. Without the soldiers, our legion will be nothing. I keep walking.

The fourth table, or newbs as they're more commonly referred to. I remember my time here, and it wasn't my favorite time in the legion. They get the jobs that no one else want, but most people rise out of it within the first century. There is no logical reason that I should be here, and I can practically taste the judgement of the Legion. They all think I've lost my mind, and they're probably right, but I know what I'm doing. I pause at the end of the table and look around at the shining faces. Not all of them are shining, and I can tell some of them think I'm mocking them by even visiting their table, but the little girl from earlier caught my eye. I can't help myself as my gaze focuses on her.

"What's your name?" I find myself asking, sitting on an empty seat across from from her. There's an audible gasp as I do so. You aren't supposed to sit at a table that you aren't assigned to, but I never gave a crap and I certainly don't now.

"Elowyn," she replies with as much confidence as she did earlier. "What is yours?"

This causes another audible gasp from the crowd, and I can't help but chuckle.

"You must be new," I reply, "but it is nice to meet you, Elowyn. Most people here just call me Winter or Agent, although I would much prefer Winter."

"I _am_ new," she replies, clearing her throat, "but that doesn't mean I can't fight, sir. I was a Huntress."

"Of Artemis?" I ask, unable to stop my voice from dropping.

"Yes," she says slowly, clearly not knowing how to interpret my immediate change of mood.

I stand without saying another word, walking back to the front of the room, pausing in front of Chaos and bowing.

"Be careful, Agent," she murmurs, but I'm sure she can already tell my mind's made up.

"I want Elowyn," I say firmly as I rise back up, "I want Elowyn and the Commander."

"I'm not on the table," Luke argues, standing up to protest as the room behind me erupts.

"You are apart of the Legion, and you both said I had my pick," I protest, crossing my arms.

"I'm the commander!" He exclaims.

"Still part of my Legion," Chaos replies, glaring around the room at the people shouting. "ENOUGH!"

The room grows immediately silent aside from the sound of everyone taking their seat.

"But, M'lady!" A voice from the first table calls out, causing me to turn around. It belongs to someone who was here way before me, and who has hated me since the first day. Avery. "You're honestly going to let him take a newbie into battle?!"

"As I recall," I interrupt before Chaos can reply, my voice deathly silent. "The choice is mine, and I would tread very carefully, Avery. I am your superior, and I do not appreciate being questioned."

"I believe a decision has been reached," Luke speaks up quickly. "I need the chosen to stay, but the rest of you are dismissed. _Now._ "

The Legion stands and head out the doors without hesitation. They never argue with Luke, and I can see why. Avery shoots one last glare at me before storming away, causing me to smirk slightly. He reminds me of Octavian, and I love when I get under his skin.

"If you could stop antagonizing my men that'd be great," Luke says, sighing in annoyance.

"I would like to point out that they always start it," I reply, grinning broadly as I turn back to face them.

"As wonderful as your bromance is," Elowyn interrupts, still in her seat. "I honestly just want to know why I'm here. As is the rest of the Legion."

"Join us, Elowyn," Chaos replies, waving her arm.

The long table the stretches out in front of us is suddenly morphed into a smaller round table, surrounded by four chairs. I sit down next to her, and Elowyn approaches the table without hesitation, bowing respectfully before taking her seat.

"As for why you're here," Chaos continues, "Winter has his reasons for his choices, even if you don't understand them."

"I…. Thank you sir," Elowyn whispers after a moment, bowing her head in my direction. "I am truly honored."

"Does that mean you accept?" Luke asks before I can reply. "You have to accept before we go any farther."

"That's hardly fair!" I protest. "Let her know what she's getting in to first."

"I accept," ELowyn replies, acting like I've never spoken. "I happily accept, whatever the consequences.

"Then I suppose it's time," Chaos says, holding her hand out expectantly into the air.

"Time?" I ask, looking around. She didn't seem to be reaching for anything, but I knew better than to question her actions.

I'm glad I decided not to, because right as I open my mouth there's a loud bang and a bright flash of light.

"Thank you," Chaos mutters, but I have no idea who shes talking too. None of us even moved.

In her hand, there's a black capsule, it's long with red spirals etched into the sides, along with blood red runes that I don't recognize. Chaos mutters something that sounds more like a growl to me, but I know she's saying something in a language I haven't learned yet. It must have been a code of some sort, because the capsule floats in the air and pops open, causing a rolled up scroll fall into her hand, She has all three of our attention entirely, and she looks each one of us into the face individually, starting with Luke and stopping on me.

"The time has come for the Prophecy to be revealed to you, Winter."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I do not own PJO or the characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Secondly, thank you guys for all the follows and reviews. I can't believe people actually enjoy this. Special thanks to Draconic King for their "Well shit nuggets XD" review. I read that in the middle of my AP literature exam and I laughed so hard I fell out of my chair! You made my entire week.**

 _ **The Prophecy**_

"What?!" I exclaim, sitting up straight automatically. "Do you mean _the_ prophecy? The big secret one?"

"It wasn't a secret," Luke pipes up. "After you finished training, you could have asked to see it at any time. Or even went to the library and read it yourself."

"We have a library?" Elowyn asks right before I have a chance to.

"Of course we do," Luke replies. "Where else would we keep our scrolls?"

"Enough," Chaos interjects, tapping her knuckle on the table lightly. We all fall silent. "Winter, I believe this is your prophecy to read."

She holds out the scroll and I accept it nervously. I honestly haven't thought much about it since I've been here. There's been a lot other work to do, and I don't like having too much alone time.

"Do I read it out loud?" I ask as I pull it open. The paper feels warm in my hands, almost as if it's alive.

"Please do," she replies. "For Elowyn."

I take a deep breath before I begin;

" _Betrayed by his friends, forsaken son of the sea_

 _Must return home, for he holds the key_

 _To defeating the darkness, shrouded in night_

 _He must find his own weapon and bathe it in light._

 _They who were defeated, at last have returned_

 _Some come to save, most wish to spurn_

 _Love unrequited, a heart breaks its vow_

 _The heroes identity, he must avow"_

"Dude," breathes Elowyn as I finish. "That's harsh."

"It doesn't make sense!" I reply, glaring at the paper in front of me.

"It's a prophecy moron," Luke replies, but even his voice is quieter than normal.

"You have the wrong person, Chaos," I state, standing up stiffly.

"How many 'forsaken sons of the the sea' are there?" Luke replies drily.

"Winter, I wish you had a choice but in this matter you do not," Chaos says, shaking her head.

"You said I have a say!" I protest, growling. "How is any of this fair?!"

"You did have a say," Chaos replies cooly, "but you stayed. You could have said no and left."

"I can't go back to Olympus," I growl, pulling my helmet off. "I snapped the master bolt for fucks sake! Zeus will try to kill me on-"

"Wait," Elowyn interrupts softly, causing all of our eyes to fall on her. "You're… _Him_?!"

"What are you talking about?" I reply, slightly annoyed. In the middle of a midlife crisis, and this chick can't keep her mouth shut.

"You're Percy Jackson!" She squeals, jumping to her feet. "We _knew_ you weren't dead!"

"We….?" I ask, looking toward Chaos uncertainly. She just shrugs.

"The campers! No one could find your soul in the underworld, and Hades even admitted you aren't in his domain!"

"That was nearly a thousand years ago," I say, trying not to clench my jaw in annoyance. "I'd appreciate if we didn't talk about this ever again."

"I won't exactly be welcomed back with open arms," Luke interjects, shrugging. "They won't recognize you anyway. You look like a miniature frost giant or something, dude."

I laugh and kick him under the table. "You died a hero, loser. They'll all worship you."

"All the ones I cared for are dead," he replies, kicking me back. "I'm just going for you."

"All the other agents will be there?" I ask, turning to the girls who have gone oddly silent.

"They will be," Chaos replies, "and you will all be moved to a new wing. One with it's own private training center."

"Cool! We're bunk mates," Elowyn says sarcastically, shaking her head.

"Not sharing a room with any of the agents," Luke pipes up quickly. "Not going to happen."

"None of you will be sharing rooms," Chaos sighs, shaking her head. "Any more stupid interjections?"

"When does the war start?" I ask a bit too loudly, causing the scuffling between Luke and Elowyn to cease.

"You have three hundred years to train," Chaos says slowly. "Three hundred years to get Elowyn caught up."

"That's all?!" Luke exclaims. "No way can she be ready!"

"She'll have to be," I state stoically, standing up. "We all will have to be."

"She's barely started training!" Luke responds, standing up as well. "You can't be serious, Percy."

"I'll be ready," Elowyn interjects before I can snap back. "I'll be better than you two, anyway."

Chaos' booming laugh fills the room as she too stands up. "It is up to Elowyn, and she has placed her bets with you guys. Your stuff is in your new rooms. Your meals and showers will be done in there as well. Good luck, heroes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the PJ universe, all rights go to Uncle Rick. Sorry for the long wait, I'm sure I could find a plethora of excuses involving AP classes and ACT tests, but in all honesty, I just get a bit lazy.**

 _ **The Agents of Chaos**_

"What do you think it meant by the defeated ones returning?" Elowyn asks, catching my eye from across the dinner table.

"It's a prophecy," I reply, shrugging slightly, "it could mean literally anything."

Luke shoots me a silent glare, his disapproval radiating off of him in waves. Fine, maybe I know a bit more than I'm saying, but there's no use in scaring Elowyn. I don't know why I picked her in the first place. Looking at her know, in an actual uniform, I can see how small she really is. I don't even know how old she is, or if she died in the mortal realm. I don't really know anything about her actually.

"How old are you, Elowyn?" I ask, ignoring Luke's attempt to catch my eye.

"Physically….?" She replies, slowly looking down at herself. "I guess fourteen. That's how old I was when I joined the hunters anyway."

"But if you continued to age after joining the hunt?" Luke asks, smiling at her slightly.

"Nineteen," she answers, glancing towards Luke quickly. Was she blushing…?

"You were only in the hunt five year?" I interject, hopefully before Luke can notice the blush. "Did you fall in combat?"

"Kind of, but I wouldn't have been one of the honored ones," she shrugs, turning back to me. "I didn't really agree with them. Not all males were bad."

"I bet the rest of the girls loved you," Luke laughs, shaking his head.

I feel like there's more to the story, but before I can ask the dining room door swings open. There are three people, clad almost completely in black. The one standing in front appears to be male, although he still has a mask on. The two in back are definitely female, and the shorter ones hari sticks out of her helmet. It's honey brown with curls, but that's about all I can see. Luke nudges me, and I realize they're waiting on me to greet them or something. I jump to my feet quickly, suddenly glad that the ice in my veins makes it almost impossible to blush.

"You must be the Agents of Chaos," I begin, fully aware of how stupid I sound.

"Since our uniform is almost identical to yours, I feel that is a safe assumption," the short girl with hair hanging out of her uniform replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My apologies for Spring," the one in front replies, definitely male. "She has quite a temper for reasons that remain undetermined."

"Sorry if I'm not fond of our 'leader', Summer," she growls in response, pulling her helmet off. "I feel like a leader should at least attend the meetings."

Summer says something or the other in response, but I don't hear it. I recognize Spring, her hair is considerably lighter, and no longer in a single braid down her back, with a flower crown resting atop her head. Her eyes are no longer their deep brown, they have turned into a soft amber color, almost like honey, but the still retain their piercing intelligence. The last time I saw her, those eyes were glaring at me a I climbed onto a raft. _Calypso._

"Winter?" Summer's voice pierces through the veil that has surrounded me, and I slowly look towards the other two.

"What?" I choke out, the only response I'm able to muster.

They both removed their helmets, although I have no idea when they came off. Fall is definitely girl, her pixie cut hair was a deep red color, and her eyes were a swarm of reds and oranges. She has a very solemn demeanor, and I have a feeling she doesn't smile too much. Summer, in contrast, has bright blonde hair that falls past his chin, and eyes that match the sky on a cloudless summer day.

"I was only wondering if it would be rude to drop our stuff off in our room before returning for dinner," Winter says slowly, his blue eyes filled with concern, whether itś for my wellbeing or emotional stability, I can tell.

"Of course not," I mutter, shaking my head, "take your time."

"What was _that_ about," El giggles as soon as they're safely out of the room. "Is our little Agent in love?¨

"Don't even start," I growl lowly, standing up abruptly. "Let them know I had to go talk to Chaos. I'll be back before training in the morning."

I stride out of the room before either of them can protest, slamming the door behind me. I thought I got rid if the gods, but I guess even Chaos can't keep them away from their practical jokes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Training**_

 **OOF! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! I've been concentrating on school and stuff, and this has totally slipped my mind! I'll definitely be more active as we approach summer break.**

"You're holding it wrong," Luke sighs as he knocks Elowyn off of her feet yet again.

"I told you I fought with a bow!" she protests, chunking the sword into the wall angrily. "Why can't I train with my weapon?"

"You have to be able to fight with all the weapons that you might get," I sigh, shaking my head. "Go again. Luke? Stop holding back."

"Shouldn't you be training with your fellow agents?" He retorts, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "We're supposed to be a team."

"I have been training with them," I frown, raising an eyebrow. "So have you. I just came to see how El's training was going."

"Wrong," El interjects, "you've sparred with Summer. You've trained a bit with Autumn, but you won't even stay in the same room with Spring. She's getting really frustrated."

"I believe we all are," Luke adds, shaking his head.

"Train her with her left hand as well, Luke," I reply, standing up purposefully, "If she isn't ready soon, we have to leave her. We're running out of time."

I turn and walk out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind me. I know I'm being harsh, and I can completely see why everyone hates me, but I can't help it. I know I should be nicer, especially to the other Agents, but everytime I catch a glimpse of Calypso I'm sucked into the past. A past where I can still see sparkling grey eyes looking back at me, where her laugh still fills my ears, echoing throughout eternity. A past I swore I would never let myself go back to, a past that I can't help but dream about. A past that I have to return to in just a few more years, and time doesn't seem to be slowing down.

"You can't keep avoiding her forever, Percy," Summer's familiar voice calls quietly from behind me. I didn't even hear him come into the hallway.

"She told you my name?" I reply, not even bothering to turn around.

"I don't think she realizes who you are actually," he says, his voice a bit closer now.

"Luke wouldn't say anything. I couldn't imagine Elowyn blabbing about it either so-" I begin, but he interrupts me before I can even argue with him.

"I recognized you," he stands by me now, but I still don't turn. "Well not you exactly. You look completely different. I see the way you talk and study everything before speaking up. It's not what I expected from the Lost Hero, but I respect that. Especially after everything that happened."

I don't know what to say, so I keep my mouth shut. He seems to be pretty sure of himself, so there's no point in denying it. I don't recognize him at all though.

"Besides only one person has ever been able to beat Luke in a sword fight," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Whoever we're facing has absolutely no chance."

"Who are you?" I finally ask quietly, after a few moments of comfortable silence. Summer has never really made things awkward. That's what I like about him so much.

"I don't expect you to remember me," his voice has turned somber, a stunning contrast from his usual chipper tone. "I was a child of Apollo. I joined Luke's army after my twin sister died."

"Oh." I reply, as intelligent as ever.

"I know you might not agree with my choice but I would gladly do it over again," his voice is back to normal, although his eyes are now a stormy blue.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fighting on the side of the gods," I sigh, shaking my head. "But you have full permission to body slam your father or whoever wronged her."

"Thank you," he chuckles, clasping my shoulder. "Now, don't get mad at me. I told Spring you scheduled a training session with her an hour before dinner. Which was two minutes ago. Have fun!"

"SUMMER!" I growl, swinging halfheartedly at the already empty space beside me. His laugh echoes through the empty halls.

I slowly start walking to the training room, knowing Chaos will get involved if I don't try to fix this soon. Fuck my life.

"I didn't think you'd actually bother to show up," is the only greeting I get as I walk into the training room. Spring leans against the wall by the weapons rack, twirling a sword absentmindedly. She studies me like she's already thought of forty different ways to decapitate me with it, and knowing her, she has.

"I was helping Elowyn and Luke," I explain stiffly, scanning through the rack for my usual sword. "I apologize."

"I like Elowyn," she replies, watching me as I grab the short sword with a leather black hilt. "She's really good."

"That she is I suppose," I smile slightly, twirling the sword comfortably. "Are we sparring with weapons or…?"

"I've heard you're really good at sword fighting. I want to see it for myself." She walks to the middle of the room, holding her sword awkwardly in her left hand.

I try not to grimace at her stance as I walk forward. Her feet are too far apart and all wrong. She's clearly right handed but she insists on holding the sword in her left for some reason.

"Are you sure?" I sigh, holding up my blade halfheartedly.

She grins in response and lunges forward, rolling under my legs quickly. She has a knife pressed against my throat before I can even breath.

"Dead," she replies, I can hear the smile in her voice.

I grit my teeth and grab her elbow, flipping her over my shoulder quickly. I'm almost sorry when her body hits the ground with a satisfying thud. Almost. She doesn't seem fazed as she hits the ground, her eyes silently laughing at me.

"I didn't know dead guys could flip people," she teases, visibly struggling to keep a straight face.

"That was hardly a fair fight," I protest, pulling her up carefully. Maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Fair? Who said anything about fair?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "We're fighting to win. Not to see who's the most gallant swordsman."

"I won't pretend to look bad to fool an enemy!" I exclaim, letting disapproval clearly pour from every word.

"You can't pull it off," she retorts, putting her knife in a sheathe at her side. "You look like a swordsman, and you have the attitude of one."

"Attitude…?"

"The whole 'I'm better than everyone here so don't even try' attitude," she explains.

"I do _not_ act like that!" I reply indignantly.

"Which is why you refused to train with anyone except Luke until Chaos herself intervend?" She replies, shaking her head. "Besides, I said you have the attitude not that you act like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"That you're a self centered twat," she says cooly, dropping sword before striding towards the door angrily.

"I'm sorry," I call after her, fully expecting for her to ignore me.

"For which part?" She scoffs, not even bothering to turn around, but she answered me. That's a start.

"All of it. I treated you differently and I shouldn't have," I reply honestly, picking her sword up.

"If you treated me anyway at all, I would have been fine. You just ignored me," she sighs, turning around slowly. "Why?"

"You remind me of someone," I say, before I can stop myself.

"I reminded you of someone you hated so you hate me. That makes perfect sense," she retorts, rolling her eyes. "If that's all, I should-"

"No, you remind me of someone I cared for, actually. I was under the impression that I would never see her again," I interrupt, knowing that I should stop. If she doesn't know who I am, I don't particularly want to tell her.

"She's a very lucky girl if she doesn't have to see you again," she replies coldly, shutting the door behind her as she steps out of the room.

"You have no idea," I whisper to the empty room, slowly dropping to my knees.

"You don't want her to know who you were?" Someone calls from the corner. I guess the room wasn't empty after all.

I glance over slightly, trying not to tense up. It's Chaos. I haven't spoken with her since we moved in here, and I wasn't expecting to anytime soon.

"She doesn't seem to remember so I wasn't going to bother her with it," I reply quietly, knowing she'd probably hear it even if it wasn't uttered aloud.

"She's considered it," Chaos reassures, "but she thought….believes you to be dead. All of your friends did."

"But she thought what?" I question, turning to face her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"She just thought Percy Jackson was a hero, I suppose. She considers you to be a bit of an...arrogant asshole. That's why she ruled out the possibility of you two being the same person," she explains apologetically.

"I was never a hero," I sigh, shaking my head. "May I ask one question?"

"You've never asked permission before Agent," she replies, smiling slightly.

"How did you get her to join you? Last I heard, Valdez said she was still on her island," I ask, twirling the sword she dropped gingerly.

"After you… Left, there was another war," she says after a moment, her voice solem. "I've always enjoyed Calypso's company, and I despised the way the gods treated her, but she asked me not to intervene."

She stops, staring at nothing. I have a lot of questions, but I know not to speak up. Her answers are normally cryptic, so I don't want to interrupt when I'm finally getting one that makes sense.

"The Valdez boy kept his promise," she continues, her voice even quieter than before. "He rescued her and they were happy. They had their own little repair shop and Calypso had a garden, but the gods needed Valdez, so he went. She begged him not to, but he was a hero. Always a hero. He can resist heat and flames, but not even Hephaestus could have survived that explosion. I… Calypso shattered, as you can imagine. It was either let her join the enemy army, lose, and be punished by the gods again, or persuade her into my legion."

"How'd you get her on your side?" I ask quietly, closing my eyes. Calypso deserves to be happy. She's been through enough.

"That part is hers to share," she replies. "You should talk to her, Perseus. She deserves that much."

She's gone before I can ask another question, leaving me standing alone in the empty room, once again.

I hear the faint sound of the dinner bell, so I toss the sword back into the training rack. I remember when I used to practice tossing it back into its slot all the time, because most everyone else seemed to be able to do it. I remember the first time I actually made it, and Luke laughed at the face I made for the next decade. Now it's just muscle memory, and I'm struggling to remember the last time I actually felt something, anything at all. Even I know something's wrong with me when I draw a complete blank. I start for the mess hall, popping my fingers to hear the _crack_ fill the empty halls.


End file.
